world_of_horrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy Thompson
Nancy Thompson is the main protagonist from A Nightmare on Elm Street, and the main deuteragonist in its sequel Dream Warriors. In the original Nightmare on Elm Street, Nancy is thrust into the role of heroine when her life is put into jeopardy by a dreamstalker who systematically slaughters her friends. In Nightmare on Elm Street 3, Nancy is now working as a dream researcher at Westin Hills, trying to help the last of the Elm Street children from being killed.portrayed by actress Heather Langenkamp. Known as a "girl next door" type with brown hair and blue eyes, Nancy is the product of a broken home, an alcoholic mother named Marge Thompson, and her father, a police lieutenant named Donald Thompson. The two are assumingly divorced. Nancy is the sixth and the final falling victim of the third Freddy Krueger's killing spree to die. Biography 'A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)' At the beginning of the film, Tina Grey informs her friend Nancy that she's been having dreams about a man who is stalking her. To Tina's surprise, Nancy has been having similar dreams. That night, Tina is murdered in her sleep while Nancy is sleeping in her room. Devastated, Nancy tries to go on as usual to keep her mind off of things. On her way to school the morning after, she finds Tina's boyfriend and only suspect to her murder, Rod Lane, who implores her to believe him when he says that he didn't do it. Rod is soon captured by the police, with Nancy's father using her as a pawn. At school, she tries to keep her mind on things, only to find herself targeted by the same monster. Nancy learns that the injuries she sustained in her dreams accompany her in real life. Nancy goes into her dreams to try and track him down again, only to see this time that Rod is the one in danger. She and her boyfriend Glen Lantz run to the police station, but they do not make it in time. At this point, Nancy's parents realize that a face from their past is what is haunting their daughter, though they continue to treat her like she is insane. At the Katja Dream Clinic, Nancy is attacked in her dreams again, this time suffering slashes to She realizes in shock that she has pulled his fedora from her dreams, but her mother still refuses to believe it.After the death of her boyfriend Glen, Nancy "Home Alone's the shit out of her home and goes into her dreams in hopes of catching the man now identified as Fred Krueger in her dreams, and pulling him out so her father can arrest him. Nancy defeats him when she turns her back on him, taking back her energy and taking back her life. However, Freddy Krueger gets the last laugh. 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge' Nancy Thompson never appears in Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, but she is mentioned when Lisa Webber finds her journal in Jesse Walsh's bedroom. While reading it they find out about Freddy Krueger and the events that surrounded Nancy. In Nightmare on Elm Street 2, Nancy is considered by the teenagers as a young girl who saw her boyfriend get butchered before losing her mind. 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors' Nancy is estranged from her father and now working as a staff member at the Westin Hills Asylum, trying to help people through their pattern nightmares. While working there, she comes across interred teens who are being haunted in their dreams by Freddy Krueger. Their parents had banded with Nancy's to kill him. Nancy knows of dream powers and tells them they need to go into their dreams to defeat him. Unfortunately, during an unauthorized session, a young kid by the name of Joey is kidnapped and held hostage by Freddy. In reality, he is comatose, and the administration at Westin Hills fire both Nancy and Dr. Neil Gordon. After obtaining information from her father, Nancy goes back to Westin Hills to help the teenagers battle Freddy one last time. Freddy tricks Nancy when he appears to her as her father, Donald, and stabs her in the ribs and stomach with his clawed glove, yells:"Die!" and stabs her in the same area much deeper. After rising a final time to stab Freddy with his own glove before he can kill Kristen, Nancy dies, and Krueger disappears as Neil covers Freddy's remains in holy water and a crucifix, and buries them. Kristen then states that she intends to place Nancy into a beautiful dream. 'Nightmares on Elm Street' Freddy comes back to torment Kristen. Nancy in the dream world teams up with the other main characters to kill Freddy. 'Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors' Nancy was brought back to life by the government to assist Ash and every surviver of [[Freddy Krueger/Classic|Freddy and Jason to eliminate them forever. 'Ultimate Fate' Do to history revolveing around Freddy being changed her fate is unknown. Trivia *Heather Langenkamp beat over 200 actresses for the role of Nancy Thompson. Notable other actresses who auditioned were Demi Moore, Jennifer Grey, Marisa Tomei, Courteney Cox, Winona Ryder, Carrie Anne-Moss, Claudia Wells and Tracey Gold. *During the scene where Nancy was running towards her home, away from Freddy, she cut her foot and needed stitches. *In the 2011 Mortal Kombat video game, a woman that Freddy kills resembles Nancy appears in Freddy's ending and looks the way she did in the original film's poster. Category:Fate Unknown Category:Protagonist